Beautiful Imagine
by panggilsajaecaaa
Summary: [REMAKE] Park Chanyeol. lebih dikenal dengan Prince Chanyeol tidak pernah benar-benar tertarik dengan cewek sampai ia bertemu dengan siswi pindahan yang sama dengan kewarganegaraannya. Korea. Baekhyun, gadis itu pergi ke Indonesia untuk hidup normal layaknya remaja biasanya. CHANBAEK. GS. Sorry for Typo(s). [Lo-Gue]
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

REMAKE NOVEL BY SITTA KARINA

.

.

.

Happy Reading.

.

..

...

Akhirnya jam 3!

Chanyeol baru saja ingin melempar bola basket kedalam ring, ketika Jongin, salah satu sahabatnya menepuk punggungnya hingga ia terkaget.

"Jam tiga, Yeol. Jam tiga!" seru Jongin dengan semangat 45. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang masih mengelus dadanya karena kaget, hanya menatap kesal Jongin.

"Ngomong apa sih? Jam tiga, jam tiga, emang jam tiga ada apaan?" ketus Chanyeol seraya berjalan meninggalkan Jongin yang masih tersenyum sumringah.

Jongin yang awalnya berjalan dibelakang Chanyeol langsung berjalan dihadapan Chanyeol dan memutar badan dan menghentikan langkahnya, sehingga Chanyeol ikut menghentikan langkah kakinya. "Ck, lo lupa kalau sekarang ada latihannya anak klub dance? Dan sekarang, ada si Baekhyun bocah pindahan dari Korea itu loh. Masa lo lupa? Gue sih nggak mau telat liat mereka latihan."

Chanyeol yang emang dasarnya pelupa, menepuk dahinya setelah ingat jika ada anak baru pindahan dari Korea. Sebenarnya Chanyeol dan Jongin juga sama-sama orang Korea, namun karena terlalu lama tinggal di Indonesia jadinya kelakuan mereka ikut-ikutan orang Indonesia.

"Yaudah, ayo kesana." Seketika Jongin langsung meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih mengambil tasnya yang geletakkan dipinggir lapangan saat ia akan bermain basket tadi. Ia tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabat yang satunya ini.

Mereka sudah kelas 3 SMA, tetapi kelakuannya seperti anak SD. Excited dan deg-degan kalau ngecengin anak klub dance.

Tapi hari berbeda. Seperti yang Jongin bilang, disekolah mereka ada siswa baru, yang usut punya usut ternyata langsung gabung sama tim Dance yang sudah senior.

Kebayang dong, gimana 'spesialnya' _New Comer_ ini, mengingat tim dance yang senior itu udah paling jago banget.

Chanyeol tidak tahu detailnya seperti apa, tapi setahunya selama ini, tim dance SMA-nya tidak hanya jago mengikuti gerakan saja, namun mereka juga pekerja keras yang amat kreatif dapat menciptakan koreografi-korepgrafi yang baru. Dan tentunya... kalau latihan selalu memakai baju yang agak nge-pas dibadan sehingga menampilkan lekukan indah tubuh mereka yang tercipta bagus.

Jadi, apa kesempatan untuk melihat pemandangan indah seperti itu harus dilewatkan?

Dan lagipula... Yunho sepupunya, pernah bilang kepadanya, "Jaman SMA nggak ada yang lebih membanggakan daripada pacaran sama anak Dance. Mereka seksi dan yang pasti bisa nari buat kita." Tentu saja Chanyeol hanya bisa mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Ia benar-benar nggak paham akan maksud dari sepupunya itu yang terkenal _playboy_ kelas kakap itu.

Bisa nari buat kita? Apa maksudnya coba? Yang sedang dibicarakan Yunho itu anak dance atau 'jenis penari lainnya' sih? Chanyeol _mah_ nggak heran kalau ternyata yang dimaksud Yunho adalah dancer lain yang lebih 'wah', mengingat reputasi Yunho yang _notorious_ banget menyangkut masalah ini.

Bahkan Yunho pernah menurunkan satu motto dalam hidupnya pada Chanyeol " _The similarity between time and girl: only takes a while to enjoy it!_ ". Dan sejujurnya Chanyeol setuju banget akan hal itu, makanya Chanyeol prefer menjadi pribadi yang bebas. Entah karena itu karena keinginannya sendiri atau dirinya secara nggak langsung terpengaruh sama ajarannya Yunho.

Yunho, Jongin dan Sehun. Mereka adalah sepupu dan sahabat yang menurut Chanyeol _typically_ sebaya dengannya itu nggak pernah dewasa walaupun umur mereka udah _twenty-something_. Yunho si tukang hura-hura, Jongin yang gila cewek dan tukang hura-hura juga, serta Sehun yang bukan tipe keduanya tapi kenapa mau-mau aja main dengan dua orang sakit jiwa itu.

Dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tidak bergabung. Ia punya cara sendiri untuk mendewasakan diri. Well, sepertinya nonton anak dance latihan cukup normal buat seorang cowok.

"Woi, Jongin! Tungguin gue."

0o0

"Ya, begitu gerakannya. Perfect! Gimana, Baek, mau kita ulang lagi gerakannya?"

Sica, si Ketua tim Dance, rupanya kegirangan banget dapat anggota baru yang termasuk fast-learner. Gerakan yang ia ciptakan itu sangat amat sulit untuk diikuti, anak buahnya saja butuh waktu 2 minggu untuk menguasai permintaannya kaptennya. Tetapi, si anak pindahan ini, Baekhyun, dapat melakukannya dengan sempurna hanya dalam tiga hari latihan ketat.

" _Arayo._ " Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kemudian musik dinyalakan. Tepat ketika lagu _Like A G6_ milik _Far East Movement, The Cataracs & Dev_ dimainkan, Baekhyun, Sica, dan 2 orang lainnya maju ketengah lapangan. Memberi tontonan segar di siang hari yang panasnya minta ampun ini.

Para penonton pun, yang terdiri dari anak-anak klub band, softball, basket, teater, sampai otomotif bersorak heboh.

"Sica! Gila! Gerakan lo keren banget! I love youuuuu..."

"Cewek korea, sumpah lo seksi!"

"Dia bukan cewek korea, bodoh! Dia pindahan dari Korea. BAEKHYUN, BAEKHYUN, BAEKHYUN. SARANGHAEYOOOOOOO!"

Chanyeol muncul tepat dipinggir lapangan sebelah kiri, spot yang paling strategis disaat ramai begini. Ia _surprised_ banget melihat kegaduhan yang sebagian besar berseru disaat gerakan membuka baju keatas sedikit memperlihatkan perut rata milik para dancer.

"Huanjir! Tontonan gila, bro! Sica sama Baekhyun seksi abis." Jongin mengusap air liur yang akan menetes dari sudut bibirnya. Ia memang lama tidak melihat betapa mulusnya orang korea. Maklumlah, dia kan sudah lama nggak di Korea.

"Ck. Gue pengen balik ke Korea lagi. Kangen sama cewek-cewek sana." Keluh Sehun yang masih betah memandang para dancer yang semakin semangat bergerak.

Teriakan demi teriakan menggema menyebut nama Sica sama si cewek Korea –Baekhyun- . Kalau mendengar nama Sica, Chanyeol tidak heran. Cewek ini memang figur paling cantik, keren, seksi dan sensasional di SMA-nya. Dan lebih dari itu, Sica termasuk teman Baiknya sejak awal tiba di Indonesia. Karena Ia dan Sica adalah tetangga. Hanya saja saat kelas 3 mereka berbeda kelas.

"Bangga ya kalo punya cewek anak dance." Komentar Jongin _dreamily_ , sambil menyandarkan dagunya pada pagar pemisah lapangan. "Kayak elo sama Sica. So lucky."

"Gue sama Sica itu cuma sahabat." Tepis Chanyeol ringan. "Gue masih nggak terlalu berminat sama yang namanya pacaran."

" _Yeah rite._ Elo lebih _enjoy_ jadi playboy cap udang kan? Gak terikat sama siapapun." Volume suara Jongin berubah menjadi lebih pelan tanpa disadarinya sendiri. " _Typically_ Park."

Chanyeol tidak terlalu mendengarnya. Kali ini Jongin selamat. Biasanya ia takkan tinggal diam apabila ada yang menyinggung Park, Keluarganya.

Pandangan matanya tersilaukan oleh cahaya mentari yang langsung menghantam wajah _cute_ -nya yang cenderung berstruktur tegas.

Sosok ramping berkuncir kuda dan bertubuh mungil itu bergerak dengan lincah, hampir menyamai kecepatan dan kelincahan Sica. Kulit cewe ini sangat putih. Kulitnya Chanyeol juga putih kok, Cuma karen sudah lama tinggal di Indonesia jadi nggak seputih di Korea.

"BAEKHYUN, HEBAT BANGET!" suara Jongin, Sehun, Ardhan dan Arkan yang berbarengan saat itu terasa luar biasa memekakkan telinga.

 _Bahakan mereka juga,_ pikir Chanyeol geli. Semua teman laki-laki disekolahnya, bahkan yang termasuk 'Playboy Ganas' pun ikutan kepincut sama Baekhyun.

Dari sisi kanannya, Chris juga mendengar beberapa cewek kelas 2 berkomentar antara kagum dan _jeaolus_ , bahwa selain dance, Baekhyun juga bergabung dalam klub beladiri di SMA mereka.

Dance dan Bela Diri?

'Wow, itu bukan perpaduan yang bagus.' Pikir Chanyeol.

Biasanya anak dance bukanlah anggota klub lain, apalagi klub yang bisa membuat badan lelah.

Tanpa disadari satu lagu selesai, disusul oleh riuh-rendahnya sahutan maupun tepuk tangan, terutama buat si _new comer_ dari Korea ini yang membuat Sica bangga karena dirinya tidak salah merekrut personil untuk timnya.

" _Kamsahamnida, yeorobun!_ Besok Baekhyun kasih liat gerakan baru lagi ya!" ucap Baekhyun dengan ceria dan percaya dirinya. Tidak menyangka sambutannya semeriah ini. Ia berlari ke arah Chanyeol. Lebih tepatnya lagi, ke sebuah meja didepan Chanyeol. Tempat ia menaruh tas dan handuk kecilnya.

Kedua mata Chanyeol terbelalak. Selama ini ia sering melihat berbagai jenis cewek cantik. Baik di Korea maupun Indonesia. Atau di gala dinner yang sering ia kunjungi bersama para keluarganya, di Pub (dimana ia kadang terdampar dengan Jongin, Sehun dan Inez), di konser, maupun di party lainnya. Tapi, peri hutan yang baru saja tiba dihadapannya benar-benar terlihat unik. Tidak artifisial.

Ya, peri hutan, karena gerak-geriknya nampak begitu bebas. Tidak terkungkung oleh apapun dan siapapun. Dan sekelebat keinginan Chanyeol saat ini adalah memilikinya.

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

.

Hello~ gue kambek setelah labil dengan semua cerita yang gue gantung. Habis itu gue hapus karena file yang lama ilang. Jadi mending gue hapus dulu. Untuk sementara gue lagi nge remake Novelnya mbak Sitta. Mungkin kalian ada yang pernah baca?

Disini gue bikin para cast nya dijadiin orang indonesia. Karena ini novel pake bahasanya orang Indonesia (read : LO-GUE). Gue tau mungkin ini rada nggak nyambung. Tapi gue pengen castnya orang korea.

Cerita disini ada yang gue ganti sedikit buat ngepasin aja. Jadi gue nerima kritik dan sara dari kalian semua^^

Kiranya hargain gue lah yang ngetik 2 jam buat ngetik sebanyak 1414 ini.

Dan juga gue lagi sibuk sama OJT yang dimulai besok dan 3 bulan kedepan. Mulai BESOK! Gue belom siap *meluk chanyeol*. Jadi maaf kalau ngaret.

Oke cukup sekian cuap-cuap nggak jelas dari anaknya Chanbaek yang ternistakan. Jangan lupa review yooo. Ora review tak uncali sosis e Sehun _-

Wassalam.

.

.

.

Huang Han Jong


	2. Chapter 2

_Previous Chapter_

 _._

 _._

" _Kamsahamnida, yeorobun!_ Besok Baekhyun kasih liat gerakan baru lagi ya!" ucap Baekhyun dengan ceria dan percaya dirinya. Tidak menyangka sambutannya semeriah ini. Ia berlari ke arah Chanyeol. Lebih tepatnya lagi, ke sebuah meja didepan Chanyeol. Tempat ia menaruh tas dan handuk kecilnya.

Kedua mata Chanyeol terbelalak. Selama ini ia sering melihat berbagai jenis cewek cantik. Baik di Korea maupun Indonesia. Atau di gala dinner yang sering ia kunjungi bersama para keluarganya, di Pub (dimana ia kadang terdampar dengan Jongin, Sehun dan Inez), di konser, maupun di party lainnya. Tapi, peri hutan yang baru saja tiba dihadapannya benar-benar terlihat unik. Tidak artifisial.

Ya, peri hutan, karena gerak-geriknya nampak begitu bebas. Tidak terkungkung oleh apapun dan siapapun. Dan sekelebat keinginan Chanyeol saat ini adalah memilikinya.

.

.

.

 _Chapter 2_

 **Beautiful Imagine**

 **[REMAKE NOVEL by SITTA KARINA]**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin and other cast.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : (tentuin sendiri)**

 **.**

 **P.s : cerita ini hasil remake. Dan mungkin ada sedikit cerita yang aku tambahin disini.**

 **P.s.s : Disini pemainnya di bikin orang Indonesia. Jadi omongannya pake Lo-Gue.**

 **P.s.s.s : Typo(s) dimana-mana. GS.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada cerita klasik Eropa, peri hutan adalah makhluk yang bebas, tidak untuk dimiliki. Ia adalah teman siang dan malam, serta sahabat _leprechaun_ yang nyanyiannya akan menyejukkan hati bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Jadi, peri hutan ini –maksudnya, Baekhyun- sepertinya tidak bisa dimiliki _hanya_ oleh dirinya.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya sekali dengan gestur tenang ditambah seulas senyum _confident_ nya yang mengembang perlahan.

 _Hell no. He's Park. He gets what he sees._

 _At least,_ itulah yang pernah Reno ajarkan dulu kepadanya tentang bagaimana menggaet cewek. Karena berdasarkan riset sepanjang masa, nggak ada cewek yang _resist_ kharismanya cowok-cowok Park.

"Baekhyun?" panggil Chanyeol sambil menyentuh bahu gadis yang sedang beres-beres ini dari belakang.

"Ya?"Baekhyun balik badan. Mencari arah suara lembut namun terdengar berat itu.

"Hei..." Chanyeol menatap langsung mata itu dengan ramah namun tajam. "Mau jadi cewek gue?"

Suasana hening tiba-tiba menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Mata Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali, dibarengi dengan degup jangtung yang memacu cepat. Bukan karena tersipu maupun _deg-deg_ an, tetapi karena sisa latihan yang melelahkan tadi... atau mungkin juga karena bingung mendapati seorang cowok –lumayan cakep dan sama sekali tak dikenalnya –berkata _nonsense_ seperti itu.

Dan tak lama kemudian, tawa Baekhyun pecah. Menambah keramaian suasana.

"Wah! Wow! Hari ini bener-bener _fun_! Tadi Sica muji aku habis-habisan, karena bisa ngikutin gerakannya yang susah, terus-" Baekhyun menatap langsung ke mata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum yang bikin Chanyeol mendadak hampir lemes, " –ada cowok lucu yang bahkan aku nggak tau namanya tiba-tiba nembak aku disiang bolong begini? Wow, _what a sweet dream!_ "

Chanyeol ikut tergelak juga. Kalau sambutannya seperti ini, Chanyeol tidak heran. Tipe perempuan yang sulit ditebak seperti Baekhyun ini pasti susah ditebak. Dan Chanyeol sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk makhluk yang jago berkelit ini. Justru itulah tantangan yang seru.

"Anak baru, gue nggak bercanda." Ucap Chanyeol seraya bersandar pada pagar pemisah antara mereka. Lalu Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Baekhyun. Ia yakin cewek ini pasti kebat-kebit diperlakukan demikian. Tapi tidak ada yang bilang kalau gertak sedikit adalah sesuatu yang _harmful_ buat cewek.

"Maaf ya, Sunbae. Saya sudah punya anak." Balas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis. Terlalu manis. Saking manisnya sampai semut lupa sama gula. Ia kini menunggu reaksi Chanyeol mendengar perkataannya itu.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil seraya mengusak kepala Baekhyun. "Kamu tau kan peraturan disekolah ini? Kalau punya anak ataupun hamil , kamu nggak mungkin bisa masuk sini. Tapi, refleks lidah kamu boleh juga. Hahaha...!"

Mendadak Baekhyun berhenti tersenyum. Cowok kayak Chanyeol begini –yang terlalu percaya diri seperti ini- termasuk jenis cowok yang harus dihindari dari sekian banyak _forbidden guys_ dalam _list_ -nya.

" _Please_ , jangan marah." Chanyeol menangkap pergelangan tangan Baekhyun sebelum cewek itu mengambil langkah seribu dan kesempatan itu hilang sama sekali. " Gue Cuma bercanda kok. Tapi, yang tadi gue minta itu beneran. Gue suka ngeliat elo dan gue pengen elo jadi cewek gue. Memangnya salah ya kalo ngomong begitu? _Feeling_ kan nggak bisa diatur."

Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Chanyeol yang mencekal pergelangan tangannya dan menjaga jarak dengan cowok tinggi didepannya ini.

 _Bull_! Mana ada sih, _love at the first sight_ di jaman modern kayak begini? Cowok ini seratus persen gombal dan ngawur!

Baekhyun masih menatapi cowok ini, curiga. Tapi Chanyeol hanya memandanginya sambil nyengir manis. Di tengan keramaian di hari yang menjelang sore ini, keduanya berdiri terpaku, tidak bergeming sama sekali dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Lucunya, tidak satupun orang yang menyadari _atmosphere_ yang menyelimuti dua sosok yang bersanding itu, yang biasanya panorama macam ini gampang bikin gempar satu sekolah dengan gosip-gosip asal nyablak.

"Mau jadi pacarku, Baek?" Tanya Chanyeo lagi, lebih kalem, membuat heran Baekhyun bagaimana cowok di hadapannya bisa setenang ini.

Apa dia nggak malu 'nembak alias nyatain perasaan dia' ditengah banyak orang kayak begini? Lagipula, Baekhyun baru seminggu di sekolah menengah Indonesia ini dan sejujurnya ia belum memiliki banyak teman, kecuali beberapa orang dari teman sekelasnya. Cowok ini, yang sepertinya seorang senior adalah salah satu-satunya kakak kelas cowok yang belum pernah nyatronin kelasnya untuk sekedar kenalan atau mengajak ke kantin bersama. Dan kini, tiba-tiba ia muncul di depannya lalu memintanya menjadi pacarnya, tanpa mengucapkan kata cinta sama sekali?

Baekhyun akui, cowok didepannya ini memang tampan. Kulitnya putih, matanya agak besar walau dia kelihatannya juga orang keturunan Korea sama seperti dirinya, tubuhnya jangkung, rambutnya yang berwarna hitam dan disisir keatas hingga menampakkan dahinya yang lebar menambah kadar ketampanannya. Saat cowok itu tersenyum, dimple nya kelihatan walaupun cuma satu.

Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Maaf ya. Aku masih pengen melihat dunia."

"Masih pengen melihat dunia?" Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Baekhyun. "Apa maksudnya, _Gongju_ _1_?"

Baekhyun tergelak pelan walau dengan cepat ia dapat menguasai diri lagi.

"Iya. Maksudku ya itu tadi. Aku masih pengen melihat dunia, Sunbae." Ucap Baekhyun (sok) santai.

"Oh, begitu. Ya udah, aku ajak kamu ngeliat dunia. Kamu mau keliling dunia kemana aja?" Chanyeol makin tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini. "Eropa? Keluargaku punya _flat_ di St. Tropez. Atau Meksiko. Disana juga ada rumah peristirahatan yang cantik, namanya _Casa del Verano_ , artinya rumah musim panas. _Or to the west coast, maybe? LA, Frisco..."_

Baekhyun bengong mendengarnya. Lalu, tak lama kemudian tertawa keras.

"Ngawur kamu! Maksudnya, aku tuh masih pengen nikmatin hidup tanpa terikat dengan siapapun, bukannya kepingin keliling dunia seperti itu. Tapi, _really,_ tempat-tempat yang kamu sebutkan tadi hebat banget. Itu beneran punya keluarga kamu?"

"Yap!" Chanyeol menjawab simpel. "Kenapa? Kamu pengen kesana? Suka _traveling?"_

" _Geurom_ _2_ _!"_ ujar Baekhyun cepat, lalu ia terdiam. Menyadari dirinya kelepasan lagi berbahasa Korea.

Sembilan tahun tinggal di negeri-nya para Idol tampan dan cantik benar-benar membuatnya susah untuk berbahasa Indonesia dengan baik dan benar. Apalagi mengikuti bahasa slang-nya anak Jakarta. Rumit banget. Tapi, Baekhyun akan tetap berusaha.

"Yap, tentu dong! Keliling dunia kan impian semua orang."

"Begitu..." sesaat Chanyeol memperhatikan cewek ini ketika barusan menjawabnya. Baekhyun nampak begitu berbunga-bunga dan wajah yang tadinya antipati terhadap dirinya, kini berangsur cerah, seperti sedang membayangkan ia benar-benar berada ditempat-tempat dari segala penjuru dunia. "Hei, _by the way,_ gue Chanyeol. Gue juga asal Korea kok. Jadi nggak usah canggung sama gue. Walaupun gue ditolak, _I think it's kinda nice to know someone who's as lively as you, Baekhyun-"_

"Baekkie." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menjabat hangat tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak melepaskan tangan itu. Ia hanya menaikkan satu alisnya, bingung. "Baekkie?"

"Panggilanku Baekkie. Tapi, itu hanya berlaku untuk orang-orang dekat aja. Kamu mau kan jadi sahabat aku?"

"Hanya sahabat?" Chanyeol mengernyit, "Jadi, kamu beneran nolak aku ya?"

"Kamu kayaknya juga nggak sakit hati kan?"

"Hehehe, _that's me. Emotionally involved_ Cuma bikin pusing aja." Jawab Chanyeol dengan cengiran kayak anak yang nggak punya dosa.

"Terus, kenapa nembak aku?"

"Karena kamu ngebuat aku mendadak penasaran sama apa yang namanya 'terikat'." Chanyeol menjawab sekenanya.

"Sembarangan." Baekhyun menggerutu dengan menarik napasnya pelan.

"Dan sifat setengah polos dan jutek kamu itu bikin aku makin penasaran." Lanjut Chanyeol.

" _I'm outta here_ _3_ _._ "

" _Wait!_ " Chanyeol menahan pergelangan tangan itu lebih keras lagi. " _Sorry_ kalau aku keterlaluan. _Please stay._ "

"Oke." Jawab Baekhyun. "Tapi, sahabatan aja mau kan, Chan?"

" _Alright. We'll see._ Lagipula kita punya kesenangan yang sama. _Travelling._ " Chanyeol menatap cewek ini dengan senyum dinginnya yang tersirat menantang. " _Let's see how long can you resist me."_

"Ya ampun, Chan!" Lama-kelamaan Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan tawanya yang spontan meledak melihat air muka sahabat barunya ini. Biasanya, cowok langsung BT dan kesal apabila ditolak seperti itu. _At Least,_ selama ini Baekhyun bertemu dengan beberapa laki-laki yang bersikap demikian. Tetapi, _playboy_ aneh satu ini... Baekhyun jadi penasaran juga dengannya.

"Kamu udah sering ditolak cewek atau emang dasar _playboy_ yang _'nothing to lose_ _4_ _'_ kalo nembak cewek sih?" ujar Baekhyun sambil menyandang tas olahraganya yang berukuran besar. Ia berjalan kearah pintu gerbang sekolah. Diikuti Chnayeol.

Chanyeol diam sesaat . Baekhyun yakin sekali kalau saat itu cowok disebelahnya ini pasti sedang berpikir-pikir mengarang alasan. Tetapi dalam selang beberapa detik, ekspresi usil itu berubah menjadi lebih kalem, seperti sisi lain yang tenang dari cowok ini yang sepertinya jarang diperlihatkan kepada orang lain. Dan Baekhyun merasa agak tersanjung menyadari dirinya salah satu yang dapat menikmati hal ini.

"Nggak dua-duanya." Jawab Chanyeol. "Aku bukan tipe orang yang doyan terikat. Tapi, memiliki seorang partner yang begitu 'hidup' dan menyenangkan adalah impian semua orang, bukan? Kurasa itu lumrah."

 _Begitu hidup? Yeah right. Wait 'til he finds out._ Baekhyun membuang muka dan terus berjalan. Ia agak kesal karena lawan bicaranya kali ini selalu saja bisa membalikkan kata-katanya. Ia tendang kerikil kecil yang menghalangi jalannya dengan hentakan kaki sekeras mungkin. "Kamu kan belum kenal aku."

Angin mendesir pelan, mengitari mereka berdua. Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, menyadari cowok ini tidak memberi respon berarti atas luapan kekesalannya yang ketara tadi. Tetapi, ia menyesali sikap menunggunya yang malah membuahkan senyum dibibir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berusaha menahan agar senyumannya tidak kian melebar. "Kita punya banyak waktu untuk itu."

 _Dasar keras kepala!_

"Huh!" Baekhyun berpaling sok angkuh. Gondok.

0o0

Sejak perkenalan di hari Jumat sore minggu lalu itu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terkenal sebagai _best couple_ disekolah. Tidak ada satupun yang percaya kalau hubungan mereka berdua hanya sahabat baik, dan lebih tidak percaya lagi ketika mendengar gosip bahwa sebenarnya Chanyeol telah ditolak Baekhyun.

'Sahabat? Sembarangan!' batin Chanyeol, kesal tiap kali ada orang yang menganggap mereka demikian. _Just wait and see._

Chanyeol menoleh ke cewek disebelahnya yang sedang asik mengunyah sambil mengagumi jajanan favorit disekolah. Batagor-nya Mang Ujang. "Elo pengen ngeliat festival film, nggak?"

"He-eh. Di Jakarta ada nggak? Di Korea lumayang sering lho."

"Hmm. Apa ya? Kayaknya ada sih. Lusa di Jakarta Theatre. _British Movie Festival._ jadi filmya macam Mr. Bean, _Bridget Jones's Diary,_ sampai film-film _medieval_ gitu. Mau?" tawar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun langsung ngangguk-nganggukin kepalanya. "Mau-mau. Wah, boleh tuh ngulang _Bridget Jones's Diary_ lagi. Walaupun udah lumayan lama, aku suka banget film itu."

"Hahaa, gue juga. Punya kakak cewek yang hampir tiap hari nyetel DVD film itu. Kayaknya cukup untuk ngebuat gue hafal percakapannya." Chanyeol tertawa rileks lalu ia curi pandang, melihat gadis yang berjalan ringan disebelahnya ini. " _So,_ lusa mau ke BMF?"

"Ayo, mau banget. Kita ketemuan disana ya. Jam 5."

"Oke. Kamu nggak aku jemput aja?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis.

Selama beberapa hari ini, Chanyeol jadi _guide_ untuk melihat-lihat sekolah mereka, mulai dari ruangan kelas, perpustakaan, sampai ruangan _semi-indoor_ klub otomotif dimana Chanyeol bergabung. Dan tentu saja untuk bagian terakhir ini, Chanyeol dengan bangga memperlihatkan seluruh _masterpiece_ hasil kerja tim-nya. Ya, selain ikut klub basket, Chanyeol juga ikut klub otomotif. Ardhan dan Arkan -duo kembar- yang mendapat inspeksi dadakan ini langsung salah tingkah tak karuan.

"Jadi, kamu dulu juga ikut ekskul dance dan Bela diri ya?" Tanya Arkan sambil menutup kap mesin Honda Civic-nya.

"Dance iya, tapi bela diri cuma ikut kyudo di Korea." jawab Baekhyun sambil membungkukkan badannya. Memperhatikan bagian bawah mobil itu.

" _Kyudo?_ " ucap Arkan dan Ardhan hampir berbarengan. Sedangkan Chanyeol berjengit kaget mendengar duo kembar itu.

"Yap! Aku ikut _kyudo._ Apa ya bahasa Indonesianya? Oh ya, klub panahan. Kalau di Jepang namanya _Japanese archery._ Tau kan? Memanah dengan target berbentuk lingkaran yang berjarak 28 meter dari tempat _shooter-_ nya."

"Olahraga seperti itu... serius lo, Baek?" Ardhan berdecak kagum.

"Biasa aja kali. Di Korea udah biasa kali ikut begituan." Chanyeol mendengus melihat ekspresi anak kembar itu.

"Ya woles dong! Gue kan orang Indonesia, mana gue tau. Dasar, telinga gajah!" Ardhan melempar lap mobilnya yang penuh oli ke arah Chanyeol.

"Sialan!" umpat Chanyeol.

"Berarti itu termasuk beladiri juga dong?" tanya Arkan dengan wajah yang berbinar.

Baekhyun tersenyum antusias. "Ya, kira-kira begitu. Cuma, aku nggak terlalu jago kok. Lebih sering meleset daripada kena targetnya. Kapten aku tuh yang jago banget."

"Kalo ketemu sepupu-sepupuku pasti mereka seneng banget tuh. Salah satu dari mereka ada yang bisa _aikido_ yang dari Jepang itu." ujar Chanyeol menarik perhatian Baekhyun.

"Wah, Chanyeol, sepupumu itu hebat banget bisa _aikido_. Itu kan termasuk beladiri maut!" jawab Baekhyun dengan sorot mata _excited_ dan penasaran. "Pasti dia tipe orang yang keren abis. Kalau cowok di Jepang kan memang sebaiknya bisa beladiri. Kamu sendiri menguasai beladiri apa, Chan?"

"Nggak. Nggak satupun, Baek. Gue nggak tertarik. Kenapa?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun hampa.

Suasana sempat hening untuk beberapap detik. Baekhyun merasa agak risih mendapati hal ini. Kesannya ia telah memojokkan Chanyeol didepan teman-temannya pula. Untungnya, saat itu Arkan dan Ardhan tidak begitu _ngeh_ terhadap perubahan suasana yang meliputi mereka.

"Eh, aku mau belik ke kelas dulu deh. Bye!" tutur Baekhyun tiba-tiba sambil langsung berlali sebelum Chanyeol sempat menjawab.

Chanyeol tidak mencegahnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu tersentil dengan kalimat Baekhyun barusan. Mungkin bagian kalimat yang membuat Chanyeol kurang suka adalah mendengar ternyata Baekhyun amat mengagumi orang yang bisa beladiri _aikido,_ dan itu adalah Jimin, sepupunya. Bukan dirinya.

"Chan, ini _organizer_ elo? Ntar kotor lho. Si bocah satu ini kan doyan numpahin oli." Arkan berpaling ke Ardhan seraya mengambil sebuah buku berwarna hitam yang tergeletak diantara botol-botol oli dan minyak pelumas.

"Bukan. Punya Baekhyun. Sini deh, ntar gue balikin." Kata Chanyeol sambil mengambil _organizer_ itu dari tangan Ardhan dan berlalu.

0o0

Sekolah telah lama usai dan kenyataannya _organizer_ itu masih tergelatak tak bertuan diatas meja Chanyeol. Beberapa cewek kelas 3, Inka, Rena dan Dila mengajak Chanyeol makan siang bareng di McD. Kata mereka, Jongin cs sudah duluan kesana. Chanyeol pun menolak halus. Ia tahu banget kalau cewek-cewek ini sebenarnya hanya pengen naik _Subaru Impreza_ kesayangannya yang kinclong. Tetapi, Chanyeol pengen mengajak Baekhyun lebih dulu. Ia membayangkan cewek ini pastinya akan memuji mobil mulus itu setengah mati.

'Isinya apaan ya?'

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol tertarik untuk membuka kancing penutup _organizer_ yang sepertinya terbuat dari _fine leather_ _5_ _._ Pernak-pernik cewek emang aneh dan detail banget.

Chanyeol membuka halaman buku itu dengan 'asal'. Tiba-tiba sebuah kertas terselip diantaranya meluncur jatuh ke dekat sepatunya. Ia ambil kertas itu dengan ekspresi tidak tertarik, mengetahui tulisannya adalah tulisan Jepang yang sama sekali tidak dimengertinya. Sepertinya itu dari seseorang dari Jepang yang Baekhyun kenal.

Tatkala Chanyeol akan mengembalikkan kertas itu ke tempatnya, kedua matanya tertuju pada serangkaian kata, yang kebetulan satu-satunya yang menggunakan bahasa Inggris di kertas itu.

Surat. Yang dibacanya kini adalah sebuah surat.

"... _I will always miss you, Baekhyun-chan_ _6_. _Never thought you will leave Japan so soon. I think you're the only girl who could make me feel this way._ "

Chanyeol membacanya dengan napas tertahan, lalu menyelipkan kertas itu kembali diantara lembaran kertas _organizer_ lain yang berwarna-warni.

Sebuah surat cinta. Dan Chanyeol telah membacanya. Nama pengirim surat itu –rivalnya- yang kebetulan juga ditulis dalam huruf romawi, terasa masih terngiang-ngiang di otaknya.

"Kaminari Kei."

'Jadi itu toh yang ngebuat elo nolak gue, Baek? Kenapa nggak berkata jujur aja sih? Bukannya kita sahabat?' pikir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol lalu tersenyum sinis sambil menyandang ranselnya. Tak lupa ia bawa benda milik Baekhyun itu. Ia tahu, dirinya agak keterlaluan juga mengusik privasi orang seperti itu. Baekhyun pasti akan marah sekali kalau mengetahuinya. Tapi ia sendiri rasanya juga tidak kalah ngamuk, apalagi kalau mengingat-ingat nama si Jepang sialan itu.

"Cih! Dasar cewek."

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue.

Or

End?

Arti-arti yang ada angkanya (siapa tau ada yang nggak ngerti.)

Gongju : Tuan putri (Kalau di jaman Joseon –Setau ku-)

Geurom! : Tentu saja

"I'm outta here" : Aku pergi dari sini

Nothing to lose : Nggak rugi / tidak rugi

Fine leather : kulit halus. (jadi buku/organizer nya baek itu sampulnya pake kulit yang halus gitu.)

–Chan : dalam bahasa jepang ~Chan itu sebutan untuk orang kesayangan (biasanya untuk perempuan).

2016-01-18

Huang Han Jong


	3. Chapter 3

"... _I will always miss you, Baekhyun-chan_. _Never thought you will leave Japan so soon. I think you're the only girl who could make me feel this way._ "

 _Chanyeol membacanya dengan napas tertahan, lalu menyelipkan kertas itu kembali diantara lembaran kertas organizer lain yang berwarna-warni._

 _Sebuah surat cinta. Dan Chanyeol telah membacanya. Nama pengirim surat itu –rivalnya- yang kebetulan juga ditulis dalam huruf romawi, terasa masih terngiang-ngiang di otaknya._

" _Kaminari Kei."_

' _Jadi itu toh yang ngebuat elo nolak gue, Baek? Kenapa nggak berkata jujur aja sih? Bukannya kita sahabat?' pikir Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol lalu tersenyum sinis sambil menyandang ranselnya. Tak lupa ia bawa benda milik Baekhyun itu. Ia tahu, dirinya agak keterlaluan juga mengusik privasi orang seperti itu. Baekhyun pasti akan marah sekali kalau mengetahuinya. Tapi ia sendiri rasanya juga tidak kalah ngamuk, apalagi kalau mengingat-ingat nama si Jepang sialan itu._

" _Cih! Dasar cewek."_

.

.

.

Chapter 3

 **Beautiful Imagine**

 **[REMAKE NOVEL by SITTA KARINA]**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin and other cast.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : (tentuin sendiri)**

 **.**

 **P.s : cerita ini hasil remake. Dan mungkin ada sedikit cerita yang aku tambahin disini.**

 **P.s.s : Disini pemainnya di bikin orang Indonesia. Jadi omongannya pake Lo-Gue.**

 **P.s.s.s : Typo(s) dimana-mana. GS. Lupa sama jalan ceritanya? Baca ulang**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

"Si anak pindahan dari korea itu mulai bertingkah, Ka."

Baekhyun tidak jadi melangkah keluar dari WC ketika mendengar suara tinggi yang tidak dikenalnya itu. ia hanya bersandar pada dinding, bermaksud menguping lebih lanjut lagi.

"Iya, gue juga merhatiin. Dia deket ya sama Chanyeol?" kata Rena gusar.

Cewek bernama Inka, berperawakan tinggi semampai dengan aura _bossy-_ nya yang amat _overwhelming,_ nampak tidak bergeming.

"Elo nggak tau, Ka? Si Baekhyun itu udah _ditembak_ Chanyeol seusai latihan dance minggu lalu. Ditolak pula Chanyeol-nya. Kasian deh tuh cowok. Coba nembak gue, pasti langsung gue terima deh, tanpa mikir-mikir lagi." Timpal Dila berapi-api. " Eh, elo bukannya dulu pernah pacaran sama Chanyeol, Ka?"

Inka berpaling ke temannya dengan tatapan menusuk. "Setahu gue, seorang Park Chanyeol nggak tertarik untuk berhubungan serius sama cewek. Dia nggak pernah nembak siapa pun sebelumnya, karena dia nggak gampang terkesima sama hal baru. Dia juga terkenal amat selektif. Gue nggak pernah tahu kalau sekarang Chanyeol sudah menetapkan pilihan hatinya."

"Terus elo mau gimana, Ka?" tanya Rena pasrah.

"Mau gimana apanya? Urusan Chanyeol dan junior kita itu nggak ada hubungannya sama gue. Asal dai nggak nyolot aja jadi adik kelas." Sambil mengucapkan itu, Inka berlalu dan diikuti kedua temannya.

"Wah, repot ya!" akhirnya Baekhyun keluar juga dari WC dengan ekspresi bingung sekaligus takjub. Istirahat sebentar lagi selesai dan ia baru saja mengganti bajunya yang berkeringat karena pelajaran olahraga tadi ia bermain _softball_.

"Chanyeol..." tanpa sadar nama itu terlantun halus oleh bibirnya.

Sejak awal bertemu, Baekhyun sudah merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda mengenai diri cowok ini. Dari paras wajah sampai bahasa tubuhnya benar-benar memancarkan sosok cowok yang 'berkarakter'. Tapi dilain pihak ia merasa agak ragu juga, apakah dirinya terlalu cepat menilai figur bernama Chanyeol ini.

Baekhyun tidak memungkiri kalau dirinya ternyata lumayan menikmati tatapan sirik cewek lain yang merasa 'Prince Chanyeol' –nya diambil (Belakangan ini, Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa banyak cewek yang menjuluki sahabat barunya demikian).

Prince Chanyeol. Kayak nama pangeran aja. Dari mana ya? Inggris.. Monaco.. atau mungkin Perancis? Abisnya sekilas gestur Chanyeol juga kayak aristokrat beneran. Dan Baekhyun setengah mati menahan diri agar tidak tertarik.

' _Walau begitu, Chanyeol bener-bener care sam aku_.' Batin Baekhyun, sesaat merasakan kedamaian menyelebungi hatinya. _Tapi..._

"Nggak boleh, Baek!" ucap Baekhyun kepada dirinya sendiri. Cinta itu ilusi. Yang nyata adalah ini. Baekhyun memegangi dadanya sesaat. Yap, kamu nggak boleh egois dan memanfaatkan kebaikan Chanyeol. Kamu harus melepaskannya, bukan? Sama seperti Kei-Kun*. Semua demi kebaikan bersama–

"Eh?" Ngomong-ngomong soal Kei, Baekhyun jadi teringat sama _organizer_ -nya yang masih tertinggal di klub otomotif. Waktu ia begitu salting dan kikuk mendapati Chanyeol yang nampak tersinggung mendenngar kata-katanya, sampai langsung menghambur keluar seperti itu.

' _Ntar aku SMS Chanyeol aja deh. Biar besok pas nonton BMF, Chanyeol bawa organizer-nya_.' Batin Baekhyun sambil berjalan ke kelasnya.

0o0

 **Hari jumat yang cerah...**

Tadi pagi saat bangunr tidur, hal pertama yang muncul di kepala Chanyeol adalah rencana menontonnya bersama Baekhyun di Jakarta Theatre, sedangkan yang kedua...

... _Damn._ Kaminari Kei.

Otomatis pikiran pertamanya itu menjadi terusik dan buyar. _And all of a sudden, Chanyeol thought that having movies together with Baekhyun in BMF session, Jakarta Theatre, is the most ridiculous decision he ever made!_

Semalam, Yoora, kakak perempuannya, kedatangan teman lama dari Jepang. Mizuno Toru yang ditemani sahabatnya, seorang bintang drama Jepang terkenal Kimura Takuya. Kebetulan keduanya mau liburan ke Bali, ketemuan disana dengan teman-teman lainnya sesama lulusan Jakarta International School. Dulu, Toru memang lulusan JIS. Selama di Jakarta, mereka bertiga udah janjian dengan Yunho untuk mencoba _clubbing spot_ baru di bilangan Thamrin.

' _Hebat banget, Yoora_.' Pikir Chanyeol.

Bukan kakaknya kalau ketemu tamu yang dateng bukan cowok. Kadang ia heran, bagaimana caranya Yoora meng- _handle_ seluruh teman cowok yang banyaknya nggak ketulungan itu.

Sebenarnya sih, Chanyeol pengen banget minta tolong pada Toru untuk menerjemahkan isi surat itu kepadanya. Tapi tentu saja ia gengsi, malu dan tahu bahwa itu sudah kelewat batas. Membaca suratnya saja sudah keterlaluan, apalagi sampai memperlihatkannya kepada orang lain. Lagipula Yoora pasti tidak suka melihat perbuatan piciknya ini. Diam-diam Chanyeol juga takut kalau sampai dibenci kakak perempuannya ini hanya karena tidak bisa menjadi _proper gentleman._

Sepulang sekolah hari ini, Chanyeol sempat main gokart bareng Ardhan dan Arkan di Redline Go-Kart, Pondok Indah. Mereka juga sekalian mengetest mesin gokart hasil percobaan di klub mesin lebih _advanced._ Awalnya Chanyeol ingin mengajak Baekhyun bersamanya siang ini, sekalian memamerkan hasil karyanya... juga si _Subaru_ , yang sejak kemarin belum sempat diperlihatkan kepada cewek ini. Tapi, lagi-lagi nama 'Kaminari Kei' membuatnya berubah pikiran.

"Hei, kenapa sih dari kemarin mukamu dilipet melulu? Biasanya malah kamu kan yang jadi tim penghibur gue kalo lagi BT sama si Taecyeon." Ucap Yoora sambil mengambil cepat kaleng Pringles di tangan Chanyeol.

"Huh! Mbak kan punya Siwon. Suka ngaco, deh. Punya pacar, tapi juga punya sahabat cowok, terus cowok lainnya... bener-bener pelecehan terhadap laki-laki!" Bukannya dihibur, Yoora malah disemprot oleh adik satu-satunya ini. "Taecyeon, Siwon, Jongwoon, Namjoon... keterlaluan kamu, Mbak. Terus habis ini siapa lagi? Orang jepang itu juga?"

Yoora sempat terbengong mendengarnya, tapi segera saja ekspresinya berubah menjadi lebih lembut. Chanyeol bukanlah tipe meledak-ledak seperti ini. Biasanya ia ceria dan termasuk tipe pecinta damai di keluarga besarnya, bukan tipe petarung seperti Yunho, Jongin dan Sehun. Kalau sampai Chanyeol _upset_ seperti ini, berarti...

"Chan." Panggil Yoora seraya menatap Chanyeol dan mengambil tempat duduk disebelahnya. "Sebelum aku tanya, bisa nggak kamu nggak usah manggil gue dengan kata 'Mbak' geli gue rasanya."

"Asik aja manggil gitu. Pokoknya manggil Mbak aja. Jangan protes."

Yoora mengehela napas. "Oke-oke. Jadi, kamu ada masalah ya? Sama siapa? Hmm, _let me guess,_ kalau itu Chanyeol, aku yakin masalahnya pasti bukan sama cewek. Kamu kan dicintai para wanita."

"Justru sama makhluk itu masalahnya!" Sembur Chanyeol kesal. Dan tidak lama kemudian, seperti hasrat yang sudah lama terpendam, Chanyeol menumpahkan seluruh kegundahan hatinya kepada kakak cewek satu-satunya ini.

"Tapi belum tentu Kei itu pacarnya Baekhyun, kan? Kebetulan kamu hanya baca bagian yang kamu mengerti aja. Mungkin selama ini mereka hanya berteman biasa." Tukas Yoora.

"Andaikan aku bisa percaya itu semua." Chanyeol menanggapi acuh tak acuh. Aneh sekali gue ini. Masa iya masa-masa puber gue baru dimulai sekarang sih? Uring-uringan nggak jelas gini hanya gara-gara masalah cewek, kayak cewek Cuma _dia_ aja di dunia. _Elo bisa dapetin cewek manapun, Chan!_

"Yunho bilang cowok nggak mungkin mau _commit_ di masa mudanya." Chanyeol terlihat sedang mengatur napas, saking _intense_ -nya ia mengeluarkan apa yang nampak benar-benar mengganjal di hatinya. "Kalau memang benar begitu, kenapa yang kepikiran di otak aku saat membayangkan Baekhyun adalah _that is it._ "

" _That is it_?" Yoora mengangkat sebelah alisnya, agak bingung –atau lebih tepatnya tidak percaya atas apa yang ditangkap telinganya.

" ' _That is it'_ adalah kata-kata yang harusnya kita ucapkan kalau mendapati cewek yang kita sukai di saat usia kita udah _thirty-something,_ bukannya belasan tahun kayak aku sekarang." ucap Chanyeol, sesaat matanya bekilat sangsi, "Makanya aku jadi takut sama diri aku sendiri."

"Chan... _please_ , denger dulu—"

"Maka dari itu aku nggak suka waktu tau tentang Kaminari Kei, entah siapanya Baekhyun selama di Jepang. Kalau ada di depan mata, aku bakalan dengan senang hati jadi rivalnya."

Terdapat jeda lama diantara mereka dimana Chanyeol hanya menjalankan jemari tangannya menyusuri rambut cepaknya ke belakang dengan ekspresi _frustated._

"Sore ini kamu ada acara?" Tanya Yoora lagi, sambil meneruskan ' _at home' manicure-_ nya.

Sesaat Chanyeol teringat janjinya pada Baekhyun untuk nonton bareng British Movie Festival, tapi ia hempaskan pikiran itu jauh-jauh. "Nggak. Kenapa?"

"Temenin aku, yuk, ke Aksara Kemang. Mau cari buku _fashion design_ nih."

"Tumben ngajak aku. Biasanya asyik berduaan sama Siwon." Kata Chanyeol, masih dalam keadaan ngambeknya. Kalau didepan Yoora, Chanyeol udah nggak bakal jaim lagi. Jadi, asli-aslinya dia sebagai anak SMA biasa sekaligus anak bungsu pasti keluar juga.

"Sebenarnya pacar kamu itu Siwon atau Taecyeon sih?"

"Taecyeon."

"Lantas, Siwon apaan-?"

Yoora bangkit dari duduknya seraya meraih cepat _velvet clucth bag_ miliknya. "Yuk, siap-siap. Bentar lagi Taecyeon jemput nih."

Chanyeol menghela napas berat. Ia tau banget kakaknya pasti mengelak kalau ditanya hal beginian. Dan seperti biasanya ia juga males untuk terlalu mencari tahu. "Beliin aku buku otomotif juga dong, yang tentang _world rally championship._ "

"Ya, udah. Cepetan gih, mandi."

Wajah Chanyeol impuls kini lebih cerah, lupa pada kekesalannya, juga pada janjinya sore ini.

0o0

Baekhyun berdiri resah di depan loket bioskop tertua di Jakarta itu. Sesekali ia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari tanda-tanda kehadiran Chanyeol.

Sore ini Jakarta Theatre ternyata lebih ramai dari dugaannya. Baekhyun sempat panik melihat kerumunan orang yang menyemut itu. Ia _selalu_ panik kalau berada ditempat ramai dan sumpek seperti ini –apalagi kalau seorang diri saja.

' _Tenang, Baek. Bentar lagi chanyeol dateng kok.'_ Batin Baekhyun menyenangkan diri.

Tapi sampai 2 jam lebih 30 menit kemudian, Chanyeol tidak juga muncul. Handphone Chanyeol yang berkali-kali Baekhyun hubungi ternyata nggak aktif. Antara panik, kalut dan kesal, Baekhyun berjalan keluar ke area parkiran dan menunggu disana untuk beberapa menit lagi.

Dulu di Seoul, teman-temannya tidak pernah meninggalkannya sendiri seperti ini. Kyunghee, Nara, juga Kei(Kaminari Kei) sewaktu dirinya berada di Jepang... mereka semua malah terkesan amat cemas dan selalu _stand-by_ di dekatnya. Terutama Kei.

Dan Kei bukan Chanyeol

"Dasar cowok nyebelin... " maki Baekhyun kepada angin yang tiba-tiba berhembus menerpa wajahnya. Kalo nggak jadi pergi, kasih kabar kek, nelpon kek, sms kek. Memangnya dia kere atau apa?!.

Bajunya – _t-shirt_ ketat hijau tua yang dibalut _jacket_ wol _capuchon_ putih susu –kini terlihat lecek. Begitu juga celana _jeans-_ nya. Padahal Baekhyun sengaja bergaya sedikit spesial hari ini. Lagipula, ia berpikir kalau hari ini adalah pertama kali Chanyeol melihat dirinya dalam baju selain setelan putih abu-abu. Menurutnya, seragam sekolah Indonesia amat tidak variatif dan roknya panjang banget. Susah bergerak pula karena modelnya span.

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku mau pulang aja –ARGH, ADUH!" ucapnya sendiri. Ia lelah menunggu orang tak tau diuntung seperti ini. _Chanyeol you jerk-_

Baekhyun memegangi dadanya dengan wajah meringis dan kedua mata yang membelalak.

' _Aduh jangan sekarang dong.. Baekkie kan lagi sendirian!'_

Dengan langkah sedikit tertatih, Baekhyun berusaha meraih sebuah tiang di area parkiran mobil tempat ia berdiri. Lalu ia duduk di tepi trotoar dengan napas ngos-ngosan dan mengambil ponsel dari dalam tas besarnya.

"Ayah bisa jemput Baekkie sekarang? Sakit lagi, nih."

Baekhyun meringis ketika mendengar suara keras laki-laki dari _speaker_ ponselnya. _Duh, pasti Ayah khawatir banget deh, sampai jadi marah begini. Maafin Baekkie ya, Yah?_

"Iya, Baekkie sendirian." Baekhyun berpikir sejenak, berusaha merekayasa cerita yang dapat menciptakan rasa tenang temporer bagi Ayah. "Ng-nggak, sih. Tadinya ada temen-temen, tapi Baekkie nggak bisa nebeng pulang sama mereka, karena udah pada punya pacar masing-masing. Ayah lagi sibuk ya?" Ekspresi lemah itu nampak lebih cerah ketika suara diujung sana dengan segera mengiyakannya. "Makasih, Yah."

0o0

 _ **Empat hari berlalu sejak rencana nonton di BMF bersama Baekhyun yang gagal total.**_

Awalnya Chanyeol berusaha mengesampingkan segala pikiran termasuk rasa bersalahnya akibat mangkir dari janjinya Jumat sore lalu, tapi lama-lama nuraninya terusik juga. Dan kini iai sedang berjalan menuju kelas II-A dengan perasaan antara cemas namun juga sedikit berharap.

Ia sempat terpikir bagaimana kalau Baekhyun menunggunya beneran saat itu, lalu ternyata hujan turun deras. Lalu ia sendirian, sedih dan kedinginan. Atau bisa saja ada orang yang berniat jahat kepadanya, dan ia _defenseless_.

' _STOP IT_!' Pekiknya dalam hati. Ia terlalu banyak mikir, terlalu cemas. Harusnya ia bisa seperti Yunho, yang selalu _smooth and cool_ ngadepin berbagai masalah sama cewek.

Tapi apakah tindakan seperti Yunho itu agak keterlaluan ya? Dan cenderung Brengsek...

Mungkin ia brengsek. _No,_ bukan mungkin. Ia memang benar-benar brengsek.

Jangankan Yunho, meninggalkan cewek seperti itu bahkan tidak akan di lakukan oleh seorang Park paling bejat sekalipun macamnya Sehun.

Dan kini, ia, Park Chanyeol yang terkenal santun, ternyata lebih 'menyeramkan' dari Sehun!

 _Ok, off the record_. Chanyeol akan benar-benar minta maaf pada Baekhyun. Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin hati kecilnya tega menyakiti orang yang dengan sekejab mata menumbuhkan taman bunga di hatinya.

Ketika sampai di depan pintu kelas, Chanyeol memandang menyisir ke barisan tempat duduk tengah, tempat Baekhyun biasa duduk. Dan tempat itu kini kosong.

"Fitri," seraya bersandar pada pintu, Chanyeol memanggil salah satu cewek yang sedang duduk mengerubung di dekat jendela. Teman-teman si cewek itu langsung mengangkat muka dan mencari arah suaranya. Kalau tidak salah dengar, saat itu sepertinya Chanyeol mendengar sesahutan 'Prince Chanyeol' dari arah kerumunan tersebut.

"Ya!" Fitri menjawab riang sambil berlari kecil kearah Chanyeol.

"Lihat Baekkie, nggak?" tanya Chanyeol kepada cewek yang cara menatapnya seperti ingin menelan dirinya ini.

"Baekkie? Siapa tuh?"

" _Sorry,_ maksud gue Baekhyun. Hari ini dia kemana? Kok, bangkunya kosong?"

Fitri nampak _surprised_ bercampur kecewa mengetahui ternyata Chanyeol memiliki panggilan spesial kepada teman baru dikelasnya.

Sambil memilin-milin rambut ikalnya, ia menjawab, "Oh, Baekhyun." Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. "Elo nggak tau, Chan? Baekhyun kan nggak masuk sekolah sejak Sabtu kemarin, katanya sih sakit–"

"Sakit?" Chanyeol memotong pembicaraannya. "Sabtu kemarin? Lama sekali. Sakit apa emangnya? Erus, elo udah pada ngejenguk dia?"

"Ngh, Belom. Akhir-akhir ini kita kan lagi banyak ulangan. Lho, bukannya elo yang harusnya ngejenguk dia duluan, Chan? Katanya, kalian berdua udah jadian."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis saja dituding begitu. "Belum, sih. Lagi nyoba terus."

"Ya ampun, repot amat sih?" Fitri tertawa kenes, lalu kedua tangannya merangkul manja lengan Chanyeol. "Kapan nih janji mau makan di Little Mexican bareng aku, Chan? Aku pengen nyoba tortilla. Kamu kan ahli dalam masakan Meksiko."

Chanyeol lagi nggak _mood_ setegah mati siang ini, walaupun yang gelendotan dengannya adalah Fitri yang dulu pernah ia idolakan. "kalo tortilla aja di kantin bawah juga ada, Fit."

"Itu mah keripik kentang. _Come on_ , kan lebih enak kalau sambil duduk di _balcony_ berdua sama kamu, Chan."

" _not now, please._ " Chanyeol melepaskan tangan itu dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Kok Chanyeol sekarang jadi sensi sih? Tadi kamu manggil Baekhyun siapa? Baekkie? Kamu beneran naksir sama dia? Jadi _rumors_ itu bener?" raut muka Fitri yang biasanya seperti _Hawaiian Barbie,_ saking mulus, sempurna, dan indah banget kulitnya, kini berubah keruh. Kesal dan resah.

"Baekkie, Fit. Panggilannya Baekkie." Ucap Chanyeol pelan, seperti sedang dalam keadaan _trance_. Matanya kosong. Raut tampannya sedikit tegang dan serius sampai permukaan dahinya berkerut-kerut.

"Oh, Baekkie. Namanya panggilannya imut juga. Terus, dia suka _hang out_ dimana? Dari gayanya sih lumayan _cool_ , tapi aku nggak yakin dia cukup _cool_ sama Chanyeol."

" _You think so_?" Chanyeol menoleh kearah Hawaiian Barbie ini dengan sorot mata sayu namun menusuk. "Mungkin karena itu dia jadi nggak mau sama cowok kayak gue."

"AH!" Fitri memekik tertahan, nggak terima sama statement itu. " _You're way too cool and too rich for her._ Harusnya Chanyeol sama aku tau!"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil,merasa heran mengapa Fitri yang dulu begitu menyilaukan di matanya, begitu ingin digapainya kini terasa begitu biasa. Cantik, namun biasa.

"Elo bisa dapetin siapa aja, Fit." Setelah itu Chanyeol beranjak pergi.

"Terus, _Subaru-_ mu kok jarang keliatan lagi di parkiran sekolah? Seru kan kalo dijejer sama BMW gue. Biar skeolah kita keliatan lebih kinclong dari luarnya."

"Nggak ah, Fit. Akhir-akhir ini gue nge-bus melulu. Lagi nggak kebagian mobil dirumah." Merasa informasi yang ingin diketahui sudah cukup, Chanyeol pun beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Eh... _By the way_ , Chan, siapa yang make _Subaru_ -nya kalo dirumah?"

0o0

"Villa Permata Mas, Kebon Jeruk?"

"Yap. Chan, jangan-jangan elo nggak tau daerah itu lagi? Mentang-mentang tinggal di daerah Kertanegara."

"Tau, lah. Gue kan peta berjalan."

"Sampaikan salam gue buat Baekhyun ya? Semoga cepet sembuh."

"Ok. _Thanks_ alamatnya, Jong."

Chanyeol bersyukur Jongin nggak ikut ngejenguk Baekhyun siang ini. Ia sedang tidak ingin berbagi apapun dengan siapapun.

Ketika sampai didepan sebuah rumah –sesuai petunjuk Jongin sewaktu disekolah tadi- Chanyeol hanya berdiri lama mengamatinya, menganalisanya.

Rumahnya tidak terlalu besar, standar rumah daerah _suburban_ di Jakarta. Tetapi, Chanyeol dapat merasakan rumah ini memiliki hawa- atau mungkin aura sekitarnya- yang enak. Tipe rumah yang memang di desain untuk 'benar-benar dihuni' saat sedang ada arisan atau pesta saja- seperti rumahnya. Rumah Baekhyun amat _homey_ dan asri.

Tak lama setelah memencet bel, Chanyeol disambu toleh seorang pembantu perempuan yang masih belia. Dari belakang pembantu itu, muncul sebuah kepala kecil.

" _Anta wa dare? Nee-chan no tomodachi ka?_ " tanya anak laki-laki kecil ini dengan ekspresi sungkan namun _excited_. Ia menatap langsung ke mata Chanyeol dengan sepasang bola mata yang amat jernih.

(Arti ' _Anta wa dare? Nee-chan no tomodachi ka?' = "Kamu siapa? Temannya kakak, ya?")_

Chanyeol berdiri mematung menatapi makhluk kecil ini. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Anak ini pasti memiliki label ' _made in japan_ ' di punggungnya sampai bisa ngomong se-cas-cis-cus ini.

"Baekhan, pake bahasa Indonesia ya? Ayo, inget kata Mama Papa Baekhan." Ucap si pembantu, berjalan kearah dapur sambil menggandeng si kecil ini. "Maaf, Mas. Ini adiknya Mbak Baekhyun. Temennya, Mbak Baekhyun, ya? Silahkan aja langsung kekamarnya. Saya mesti nemenin Baekhan makan siang dulu."

"Hm, ya. Terima kasih. Tapi adiknya kok pakai bahasa Jepang ya?"

"Oh itu, Mas, Baekhan dari kecil tinggal di Jepang."

"Oh gitu." Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Langsung keatas aja, Mas. Saya tinggal dulu. Permisi."

' _Ke atas, ya?'_

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tangga setelah dirinya benar-benar sendiri di ruangan kecil itu. semakin ia mendekati lantai atas, semakin keras suara musik yang tadinya terdengar sayup-sayup olehnya. Dan ketika ia berhenti didepan sebuah pintu coklat muda dengan gambar kupu-kupu bernuansa biru muda, hijau muda, serta pink bertuliskan ' _Hime no heya',_ Chanyeol yakin ini adalah 'sarang-nya Baekhyun.

"Baek, ini aku." Ucapnya sambil mengetuk pintu tiga kali.

Tetapi, tidak ada respon dari dalam kamar. Mungkin karena saking kerasnya musik di dalam. Tanpa sungkan, Chanyeol pun membuka pintu itu, dan matanya langsung membelalak.

Di depannya, Baekhyun –memakai _shorts_ dan _tank-top_ putih polos– sedang memperagakan rangkaian tari dan gerakan, hasil latihan tim dance SMU mereka beberapa hari belakangan ini.

 _Indah_

 _Mempesona_

 _Dan_

 _Seksi_

Chanyeol sampai merasa tenggorokannya tercekat untuk menyapa gadis ini. Bahkan ia sempat lupa dengan rasa kesalnya terhadap Kaminari Kei. Baekhyun terlalu memukau, menyita seluruh energi dan kesadarannya walau tidak sampai pada titik terakhir.

Chanyeol memaksakan dirinya untuk segera sadar.

"S-selamat siang."

Suara Chanyeol yang lumayan keras membuat Baekhyun menengok ke arahnya, lalu tersenyum sumringah. Sesaat ia lupa kalau dirinya masih marah berat sama cowook ini. "Annyeong! Hey, sudah lama?"

Chanyeol menatap mulai dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut Baekhyun, sambil bersiul usil. "Sudah lama apanya? Dateng ke rumah kamu atau ngeliatin kamu menari –ADDAW!"

Sebuah benda, sepertinya berbentuk bulat, menghantam tepat pada kening Chanyeol.

"Byeontae! Kenapa kamu bisa ada di kamarku?!" tiba-tiba Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa kini ada seorang cowok berdiri dengan gaya kasual di pintu kamarnya, _the most private space in her life._

"Kok, malah ngamuk?! Hei, Baek, jangan salah sangka dulu. Pembantumu yang nyuruh aku langsung ke sini."

"Ugh! Tapi kamu kan bisa ngetok dulu!"

" _I DID!"_

.

.

.

TBC or END?

Maaf ya updatenya lama. Ini udah diusahain disempetin buat ngepublish. Jadwal RL padet, jadwalnya EXO aja kalah sama jadwalku/soksibuk/

Review juseyooo


	4. Chapter 4

" _S-selamat siang."_

 _Suara Chanyeol yang lumayan keras membuat Baekhyun menengok ke arahnya, lalu tersenyum sumringah. Sesaat ia lupa kalau dirinya masih marah berat sama cowook ini. "Annyeong! Hey, sudah lama?"_

 _Chanyeol menatap mulai dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut Baekhyun, sambil bersiul usil. "Sudah lama apanya? Dateng ke rumah kamu atau ngeliatin kamu menari –ADDAW!"_

 _Sebuah benda, sepertinya berbentuk bulat, menghantam tepat pada kening Chanyeol._

" _Byeontae! Kenapa kamu bisa ada di kamarku?!" tiba-tiba Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa kini ada seorang cowok berdiri dengan gaya kasual di pintu kamarnya, the most private space in her life._

" _Kok, malah ngamuk?! Hei, Baek, jangan salah sangka dulu. Pembantumu yang nyuruh aku langsung ke sini."_

" _Ugh! Tapi kamu kan bisa ngetok pintu dulu!"_

" _I DID!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 **Beautiful Imagine**

 **[REMAKE NOVEL by SITTA KARINA]**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin and other cast.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : (tentuin sendiri)**

 **.**

 **P.s : cerita ini hasil remake. Dan mungkin ada sedikit cerita yang aku tambahin disini.**

 **P.s.s : Disini pemainnya di bikin orang Indonesia. Jadi omongannya pake Lo-Gue.**

 **P.s.s.s : Typo(s) dimana-mana. GS. Lupa sama jalan ceritanya? Baca ulang**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

Hening berlangsung begitu lama, walau sebenarnya hanya dalam ketukan detik. Dan sebelum Baekhyun angkat bicara lagi untuk membentak Chanyeol, cowok ini mengambil inisiatif duluan melakukan sesuatu.

"Aku tunggu di luar ya. Silakan kamu ganti baju dulu."

"Huh..." melihat gaya cool dan _sok_ inosen itu, rasanya Baekhyun ingin melempar sesuatu sekali lagi ke arah kakak kelasnya ini.

Tidak lama kemudian, Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dengan setelan celana _capri_ dan _t-shirt_ santai. Chanyeol berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya, mengetahui wajah pujaannya itu masih tersisa gradasi _blushing_ -nya.

"Kirain kamu sakit parah." Kata Chanyeol sambil seenaknya mengusap-usap rambut Baekhyun. Sebuah senyum manis terulas di bibirnya. Kekhawatiran murni.

"Nggak liat ya? Memangnya, apa lagi alasan orang nggak masuk sekolah?" tukas Baekhyun jutek, lalu wajahnya mendadak murung, "Dan itu gara-gara kamu..." bisiknya.

Chanyeol yang sudah mengulurkan tangan untuk menggodanya lagi, langsung berhenti.

"Kamu ninggalin aku begitu saja di Jakarta Theatre, dan kini dateng... kayak nggak ada apa-apa?" desis Baekhyun dengan wajah –yang bagi Chanyeol –nampak sedang menahan tangis.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tidak kalah sinisnya. Lalu tangan kanan itu menggebrak keras dinding di sebelah wajah Baekhyun, membuatnya terkejut. "Aku nggak suka cewek nggak jujur," paparnya dingin, "yang malah keliatannya sok suci banget di depan aku."

" _Arghh, shut up_!" Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol keras. "Sahabat macam apa kamu?"

Chanyeol tidak bergeming dihentak begitu, tenaga Baekhyun nihil dibandingkan tenaganya sebagai cowok. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, _Hime*,"_ Chanyeol berkata dingin. Nada suaranya masih memancarkan kekesalan dan kekecewaan yang cukup _intense_.

/ _hime = putri (dalam bahasa jepang)/_

" _You're a jerk,"_ ucap Baekhyun sungguh-sungguh. " _Just because you're a Park, you think you own the world... and free to do anything!"_

"Kamu ngelantur, Baek," Chanyeol meremas tangan kiri Baekhyun, agak keras; setengah karena ia menahan kesal, setengah lagi karena ingin menyentuh kulit halus yang sepertinya wangi khas _Bath & Body Works_. Wangi yang serupa pernah ia cium di kamar Inez.

"Lepasin aku!" Baekhyun berontak yang sayangnya sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Chanyeol. Belum saatnya, karena Chanyeol ingin membuat Baekhyun mendengarnya. Sedikit saja alasan... bahwa bukan Baekhyun saja yang kecewa dirinya juga sebenarnya tersiksa.

"Nggak," Chanyeol me- _reply_ simpel. Cuek dan simpel.

PLAKK!

Kali ini keduanya baru benar-benar terdiam. Lalu Chanyeol mengangkat tangan kanannya perlahan, ingin menyentuh bekas tamparan Baekhyun di pipinya, lalu ia mengubah niatnya dan membiarkan telapak tangannya kini menyentuh pipi lembut Baekhyun. Tatapan Chanyeol begitu sendu, begitu sedih.

"Sudah puas?" tanya Chanyeol perlahan. "Kalau mau sekali lagi, lebih keras sekalipun, aku nggak akan pergi. _I deserve this._ "

Sikap baik ini malah membuat Baekhyun menjadi _awkward_ dan semakin bingung. Juga sedikit merasa bersalah. "Kamu dateng ke rumahku dan marah-marah. Harusnya kan yang marah itu aku. Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu, Chan!"

"Kalau tentang Kaminari Kei tahu?" Chanyeol mengembalikan tanagn kanannya ke posisi sebelumnya, bertumpu pada dinding, dan menikmati wajah membara Baekhyun dari jarak amat dekat.

Mendengar nama itu, ekspresi marah Baekhyun langsung hilang.

' _Tuh kan bener! Mereka ada apa-apanya. Sial!'_ Chanyeol membatin sendiri. Giginya gemeletuk, menahan kesal. Ia seperti berputar-putar dalam lingkaran kekonyolan yang sama, yang diciptakan oleh Baekhyun.

"Chan," ucap Baekhyun lembut seraya mendorong tubuh Chanyeol ke belakang tanpa banyak usaha, "Kamu _jealous_ , ya?"

" _Isn't it obvious for someone who has fallen for you?"_ tanya Chanyeol balik dengan suara tinggi yang berupa bisikan.

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, _kekeh_. "Nggak, kita kan sahabat, Chan. Dan, Kei... juga teman baikku. Aku ini bener-bener _single_ lho. Dan memang berniat begitu untuk waktu yang cukup lama."

"Kenapa?" sepertinya Chanyeol bingung harus tanya seperti apa lagi. Ia ingin julukan 'Prince Chanyeol' diucapakan dari mulut Baekhyun, bukan cewek lainnya. Tapi mengapa hal itu mustahil sekali?

"Kenapa, Baek?" bisik Chanyeol lagi. Jauh di hati kecilnya, jauh di ambang harga dirinya, ia nggak terima diperlakukan begini sebagai cowok.

Mengapa Baekhyun begitu _tidak_ tertarik kepada dirinya? Apa ada yang salah dengannya?

Chanyeol memberanikan diri menatap mata bening yang nampak khawatir itu. Baekhyun... terlihat ceria seperti biasanya. Tapi, sekilas Chanyeol dapat melihat sekelumit keputusasaan yang seperti meraung minta tolong, terhimpit di suatu kegelapan yang Chanyeol sendiri tidak tahu berada di mana. Apa yang Baekhyun sembunyikan darinya?

"Jadi, Kaminari ini bukan siapa-siapa kamu? _Not even a boyfriend?_ "

"Tentu saja tidak. Kita bener-bener berteman baik."

"Kamu bener-bener nggak tertarik pada semua cowok... atau hanya pada diriku aja?"

Baekhyun mendelik sewot ditanya seperti itu. "Hei, aku cewek normal kok. Tentu saja tertarik sama cowok"

Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, _Hime_.

"Lantas, aku..." Chanyeol tidak jadi berkata-kata.

Baekhyun menatapi sahabat barunya ini. Meneliti tiap garis sempurna yang membentuk wajah tampan yang keras namun juga lembut. Dan kacamata itu... sepertinya benda itu yang membuat paras Chanyeol semakin cocok disebut sebagai Prince Chanyeol. Karena dengan kacamata minimalis itu, ia terlihat begitu _smart,_ intelek, namun tetap 'cowok' banget. Sepertinya kacamata itu berfungsi memagari figur liar Chanyeol yang –menurut kasak-kusuk sebagian besar siswa-siswi di Nasional High– bergaya _living la vida loca._ Bagi Baekhyun, tidak banyak cowok seumurannya yang cocok memakai kacamata, karena tak jarang malah akan terlihat seperti kutubuku maupun nampak lebih tua. Tapi, kalau misalnya Chanyeol berniat menggantinya dengan _soft lens_ , mungkin Baekhyun adalah orang pertama yang akan protes.

 _Maybe some guy are born special. Maybe Chanyeol is one of them._

"Apa yang kamu inginkan, Chan?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan. " _Right here, right now, I'm real. Isn't it enough for you? Do you always intend to seize everything? Cant't you just enjoy it?"_

Chanyeol membisu seraya tertunduk. Namun tangannya terkepal keras, refleksi emosi yang bermain di hatinya. Sebagai cowok, ia tidak suka didikte begitu. Beberapa hari belakangan ini, Chanyeol merasa egonya seperti tertindas.

"Kei dulu juga pernah memintaku menjadi ceweknya," kata Baekhyun lagi. "Sama kayak kamu."

"Terus, nasibnya sama juga kayak aku?"

Baekhyun memandanginya agak lama sebelum tertunduk. "Ya."

 _Oh, shoot!_ Ternyata orang yang disukainya doyan nolakin cowok. Kenapa tren sifat cewek tiap tahunnya selalu berubah sih? Kadang suka sok jual mahal, kadang terlalu agresif, tapi yang ini... sosok unik ini... apa yang Baekhyun cari sebenarnya? Chanyeol juga ingin sekali mengetahui alasannya.

Chanyeol menuruni tangga dengan lunglai, diikuti Baekhyun yang masih merasa tak yakin, apakah menghabiskan waktu berdua sore ini bersama Chanyeol ide yang tepat.

"Baek," ketika menapaki tangga kelima, Chanyeol berbalik dan memeluknya cepat, membuat Baekhyun terkejut, panik, namun tiak bisa berbuat apa-apa melawan tenaga sekuat itu. "Maafkan aku ya waktu itu."

"Waktu kapan?" saat pertama kali nafas Chanyeol menyapu lehernya, tiba-tiba Baekhyun lupa segalanya.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, _Hime_. Tentu saja waktu aku nggak dateng ke BMF. Aku rasa..."

Aki memegang kedua lengan yang merengkuh pinggangnya dengan segenap kesadaran yang ada. " _Hanase... onegai"_ * dan bodohnya, kalau dalam keadaan panik seperti ini, Baekhyun malah berkata-kata dalam bahasa Jepang. Mana mungkin cowok ini ngerti?!

 _*Hanase... onegai (Lepaskan... please)_

Chanyeol merasakan tubuh gadisi ini malah makin tegang dalam pelukannya. Harusnya kan tidak begini. _Gosh, what is he trying to pull anyway?_

"Lepasin. Pergi kamu," ucap Baekhyun lirih, seperti setengah hati mengusirnya.

Chanyeol tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Masih di anak tangga kelima dan ia tertegun memandanginya. Apa yang membuat seorang Byun Baekhyun begitu menguasai dirinya, membuat seluruh rasionalnya melayang?

"Aku nggak bermaksud nyakitin kamu," ucap Chanyeol akhirnya, "maafkan aku tadi. Niat aku datang ke sini adalah untuk meminta maaf dan melihat apakah kamu baik-baik saja. 3 hari absen adalah waktu yang cukup lama buat anak SMA, tahu? Wajar saja kan kalau sebagai teman aku khawatir."

Baekhyun tertawa sambil menyibakkan rambutnya ke belakang. Tawa yang menandakan dirinya kini sudah tidak takut lagi kepadanya, membuat Chanyeol ikut lega mengetahui hal itu. ia paling tidak tega melihat perempuan ketakutan –apalagi karena dirinya.

" _Nee-chan, doo shimashita ka?"*_ (Kakak, ada apa?)

Suara anak kecil itu membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tersentak. Ternyata Baekhan ada di hadapan mereka, bingung melihat ekspresi kakak perempuannya yang tidak tenang seperti itu. Dan walaupun masih kecil, naluri Baekhan sebagai laki-laki tergugah. Baekhan langsung memandang Chanyeol curiga, menjadikannya tersangka atas ketidaknyamanan kakaknya.

"Ah, Baekhan, _Nandemonai_.* Kakak baik-baik saja kok. Baekhan, kenalkan ini Chanyeol, teman kakak." Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Chanyeol yang masih menetap di sisi tubuhnya, lalu berjalan ke arah adik laki-lakinya yang masih menatap mereka berdua penuh tanda tanya, tetapi lebih antisipasi kepada Chanyeol.

 _*Nandemonai (Tidak apa-apa)_

Dan Chanyeol menyambutnya dengan tatapan setajam mata elang, yang seolah-olah berbicara 'Halo adik kecil. Kelak kamu besar nanti, kamu pasti jadi laki-laki jantan, yang bisa melindungi kakakmu yang cantik ini.'

"Hai, Baekhan," Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya. Walaupun ke anak kecil, Chanyeol tahu benar apa yang namanya sopan santun. Dan baginya, sopan-santun berlaku bagi segala umur. "Tenang aja, aku ini orang yang amat sayang sama kakakmu."

Mendengar itu, mata bulat Baekhan langsung membelalak senang, dan Baekhyun hanya mendengus halus, " _Well done, Cassanova."_

" _Hontoo?"*_ Baekhan tidak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya itu. ia tidak mengerti apa masalah kakaknya selama ini, mengapa ayah begitu khawatir padanya. Tapi di tangan cowok ini, ia yakin kakaknya pasti akan baik-baik saja.

* _Hontoo? (Benarkah?)_

" _Hai,_ "* jawab Chanyeol mantap. Sedikit demi sedikit, ia semakin suka saja pada bahasa ini.

 _*Hai (Iya)_

"Kamu kok jadi kayak pacarku saja. Jangan bikin Baekhan bingung ya. Kita ini sahabatan. Gara-gara dia sering ikutan aku nonton _dorama*_ sewaktu masih di Jepang, dia jadi menganggap kalo dua orang cewek-cowok bareng kayak gini adalah pacaran... _yeah, stuff like that –"_

 _*Dorama (Drama)_

"Dan kamu nggak mau Baekhan menganggap kita demikian?" potong Chanyeol. Ekspresi wajahnya senang sekali melihat kesewotan gadis ini.

"Ya, entar dia bingung," tandas Baekhyun cepat. Mendadak ia merasa capek, baik pikiran maupun badannya. Meng- _handle_ Kei tidak pernah sesulit ini. Ia tidak pernah menyangka Prince Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu _charming_ dan 'terkendali' ternyata aslinya benar-benar _annoying_!

Deg!

Baekhyun melotot panik. Lelah rasanya. Dadanya sakit lagi dan ia sudah siap tumbang...

Hup!

Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, tanpa menyadari keadaan cewek ini yang sesungguhnya, Chanyeol sudah menggendong Baekhyun sambil tertawa ringan. " _Hime_ , aku nggak tau kamu sakit apa, tapi alangkah baiknya kalau kita ngobrol santai denganmu dan Baekhan di sofa, daripada perang mulut seperti ini melulu. _I'm your admirer, not your enemy,_ " lalu melirik jam dinding yang berdentang keras, menunjukkan sudah pukul 3 "... dan aku lapar sekali. Belum makan siang nih. Mungkin kamu punya sisa _ramen_ atau apa aja yang bisa dimakan –"

"Baekhan punya!" ucap Baekhan cepat sambil loncat ke pangkuan Chanyeol penuh semangat. " _Nii-chan_ mau ramen Baekhan?"

"Dengan senang hati," Chanyeol tersenyum manis lalu menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk di sampingnya, "Kamu masih nggak enak badan?" tanyanya sungguh-sungguh. "Maafkan caraku dari kemarin ya? Tapi aku benar-benar ingin jadi sahabatmu, dan itu harus diawali dengan saling _care_ satu sama lain, bukan? Kurasa... mungkin sebaiknya kamu jangan terlalu capek latihan _dance_ -nya. Bukannya apa-apa, kasihan badanmu, Baek. Jangan terlalu ngikutin semua _request_ Sica. Dia itu perfeksionis sejati dan dia seneng dapet bibit unggul yang gampang diasah kayak kamu. Tapi, badan kamu kan hanya kamu yang tahu. Jadi, jangan terlalu dipaksainlah..."

" _Now you sound like a doctor,"_ Baekhyun terkekeh geli.

" _I could be anything_ ," Chanyeol menanggapi candaan itu dengan serius, membuat ekspresi wajahnya nampak lucu dimata Baekhyun, " _When I'm with you."_

'Chanyeol itu baik ya?' batin Baekhyun damai, hampir terpancar di wajahnya yang dengan lembut menatap cowok ini lekat-lekat.

 _And he did care about me._


End file.
